1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering knuckle assembly for vehicles which includes a stamped knuckle with ball joints for attachment of the steering tie rod and upper and lower control arms.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, steering knuckles for vehicles have been fabricated either by casting or forging. This process is relatively expensive and results in a relatively heavy component. Additionally, cast or forged steering knuckles have required subsequent machining which adds to the expense.
It has been suggested in the past that steering knuckles be fabricated from sheet metal as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,394, Epner et al, issued Feb. 11, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,460, Goulart, issued June 23, 1987. While these patents represent an advance in the art in the sense that the steering knuckles are integrally fabricated from sheet metal, they do not solve the problem of attachment of the upper and lower control arms and steering tie rod. Conventionally, steering knuckles which are fabricated by casting or forging are attachable to the control arms and steering tie rod by means of bearing constructions which are formed integrally with the thicker material of the cast or forged units. Sheet metal is relatively thin and is not capable of being formed into the desired conventional bearing structures.
In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a channel structure capable of mounting ball joint structures for attachment of the desired elements. The use of all joints in steering mechanisms has been suggested in the past, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,115, Van Horne et al, issued Oct. 10, 1916. However, this patent does not suggest use of ball joints in connection with a sheet metal steering knuckle construction. The present invention also provides a steering knuckle construction which is universal in that it may be used either in a left hand steering knuckle assembly or a right hand steering knuckle assembly without alteration.